


"happy new year."

by normanwell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, dreamnap - relationship - Freeform, how does one tag, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normanwell/pseuds/normanwell
Summary: dream and sapnap share a moment at the top of a waterfall.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 78





	"happy new year."

It was finally over.

2020 has been.. a hell of a year. Sapnap smiled, dangling his feet off the rocks of the waterfall near his home. The air tangled through his silky hair, the tail ends of his headband blowing past his shoulder.

He hummed a tune to himself as he watched the stars twinkling every few seconds.

Only a few more minutes, and then the year would be over.

Weirdly, he wasn’t ready to let it go. As rough as this year had been for him, and everyone else, the pit of dread in his stomach grew as the minutes passed. It would be okay. He hoped.

Behind Sapnap there were quiet footsteps. “Hey, Sap!”

The ravenette turned around to see the blonde boy with freckles and piercing green eyes that he loved so much. His heart swelled, and he instantly gained a goofy grin that spread across his features, expressing the crow’s feet next to his eyes.

“Hi, Dream.” Sapnap smiled, patting the space next to him. Dream shuffled over, sitting down next to him.

The two gave each other a loving glance, Sapnap gently bumping Dreams shoulder with his. The two sat in silence. Sapnap nervously fidgeted with his thumbs, occasionally looking down at his feet and the water lingering in the air.

“You look nervous,” Dream hummed, reaching over to take one of Sapnap’s hands in his.

Sapnap blinked, looking up at Dream. “I... I am nervous..” His voice was quiet. The boy turned his head, his forehead pressed to Dream’s shoulder.

The blonde cooed, wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulder. “Do you know what you’re nervous about?”

“The new year... I’m scared, Dream.” Sapnap admitted, looking up at the other, “I’m scared for what’s gonna happen next. I’m scared of something happening.. to us..” He huffed out, breathless. How long had this been plaguing his mind?

“Sapnap,” Dream whispered, dropping Sapnaps hand and pressing it to his cheek, “nothing is going to happen to us.” Dream pressed a kiss to his cheek, then his nose, then forehead. Dream left no spot on Sapnap’s face unmarked. He kissed each freckle that scattered across his face- albeit there weren’t many. “I love you, so much.” He assured the other.

“I love you too,” Sapnap smiled, pressing his face into Dream’s hand. It was moments like this Sapnap would remember forever. He loved moments like this. When Sapnap had run away from home just for some true alone time that he couldn’t get when there were so many people around. This waterfall was his secret haven for him and Dream alone.

And suddenly, a firework cracked in the distance. The crowd below shouted.

Dream smiled, “Happy new year, Sapnap.” He hummed, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Happy new year, Dreamy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hAPPY NEW YEAR !! the end is v lackluster n boring but i wanted to get this out before new years my time :]


End file.
